


Collared and Leashed

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A F T E R C A R E, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, Kenma is the Dom and has Kuroo fuck him, Leashes, Lube, M/M, Mafia AU, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Subspace, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Topping from the Bottom, Weapons Kink, but lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: "Suck," Kenma ordered plainly, releasing his hold on Kuroo's hair. "Pretend it's my cock, and maybe if you're good enough, I'll let you have the real thing."Kenma's eyes darkened, and he allowed Kuroo to pull back slightly, keeping the muzzle end of the gun in his mouth. The kneeling man panted heavily for a moment, catching his breath before pulling off completely. Kenma's arm tensed, ready to backhand Kuroo, but he was pleasantly surprised when the other man placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the front of the gun.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Collared and Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about a day and a half. It's a mafia KuroKen AU, but I don't go into much of the mafia stuff other than the guns and fighting abilities. I'm really happy with how this came out (especially the aftercare, that was my fave part), so I hope you guys enjoy!

It often ended like this—Kuroo panting on the floor, hands restrained behind his back and a burgundy collar around his neck. The other end of his leash was held tight by Kenma, who lounged casually in Kuroo's wing-backed leather chair. One meant to intimidate and show Kuroo's status within the Syndicate. It was humiliating to be brought down to this level. To have someone lower in rank exercise control over him in this way. But they both knew he needed this, and it was only natural that Kenma, and only Kenma, would receive this privilege. 

Physically, Kuroo was the stronger of the two, but his right-hand-man was never one to underestimate. Kenma could have you on your knees in 2 seconds flat if he wanted to. But neither of them were looking for something quick. The sparring was just another part of their game—A process to wear down Kuroo, who had a bad habit of wasting energy needlessly in hand-to-hand combat. Kenma, on the other hand, fought the same way he danced. He wove between the taller man's punches, allowing them to just barely brush his skin. His lips pressed together with the hint of a smirk every time he ducked out of reach. 

Kenma always won, but Kuroo refused to go down without a fight. When his stamina would start to wane, he would scratch and claw at the lithe man. But it was no use. The brawl would inevitably end with Kuroo on the floor, a sharp knee digging into his lower back. One arm twisted up behind his shoulder blades—The barrel of a gun pressed so tightly into his temple, there would be a mark the next day. He would jerk and try to get out of the hold, the gun would cock, and the tight grip around one wrist would push higher and squeeze. A soft voice would whisper, "Behave," and that's all that was needed. 

No matter how many times he fought, that one word from his second-in-command could make him submit. Make him loose and pliant to the point of willingly offering up his wrists to be restrained and tilting his head to the side, allowing Kenma to lock the collar shut. The key remained around Kenma's neck, tucked carefully under his shirt. 

\- - - - -

Kuroo had long lost track of time. The only thing that existed in his brain anymore was Kenma. The way his slacks felt against Kuroo's forehead. The way he pulled on the collar every now and again, reminding the taller man of his presence. The quiet sounds from the game he played and his subtle reactions to it. A sharp intake of breath signified the winning of a level. A slow exhale meant a loss. To Kuroo, nothing else in the room mattered. All his focus went towards Kenma. There was no paperwork to be done, no bribes to decide on—Just Kenma. 

Kuroo was broken out of his thoughts by a sharp tug on his leash. He looked up reverently to meet the piercing, cat-like stare. Wisps of hair fell across his face while most of the blond strands were pulled into a bun at the base of his neck. The game had been put away, signifying Kenma was ready to play with the man kneeling below him. The man uncrossed his legs, and another tug pulled Kuroo closer. He was forced to shuffle forward until he knelt between Kenma's spread legs, his face right in front of his still-covered cock. Kuroo knew what typically came next.

"Kuroo-San," Kenma said softly, slowly drawing his gun from his inner jacket pocket. "Tell me what you want."

Kuroo looked up at the blond man with hooded eyes, his jaw loose and mouth opened slightly. He watched as Kenma ran his fingers along the handgun's chrome metal finish, tracing back and forth. His lips quirked upwards when he noticed where Kuroo's gaze was focused.

"I'm waiting," Kenma prompted when there was no response save for heavy breathing. He held on for a moment longer before sighing, seemingly annoyed with the silence. Kenma leaned forward in the chair, perching his forearms on his knees. With a sharp click, the slide of the gun had been pulled back, the barrel shoved into Kuroo's open mouth. The metal clattered against his teeth, his lips pulled wide to accommodate the weapon.

Kuroo shuddered and let out a shaky breath around the gun, his fingers twitching behind his back. Despite knowing Kenma would never hurt him—Hurt him any more than he wanted, that is—his heart pounded in his chest.

"You," Kuroo croaked finally, his voice muffled around the gun. His words were garbled and barely understandable, but it didn't stop him from begging. "Please, Kenma. You."

Kenma hummed thoughtfully before responding, "Details, Kuroo-San. Use your words."

 _'Bastard_ ,' A tiny part of Kuroo's brain tried to say. _'He knows I can't speak like th—_ '

The thought was cut off and pushed into the recesses of Kuroo's mind, where it would stay silent for the rest of the evening. Instead, a soft moan reverberated around the barrel. Faint, muffled sounds tried to escape his mouth, and Kenma let out a rare laugh; A mocking one. Soft—barely audible over Kuroo's distorted pleas, but a laugh nonetheless. 

Kuroo's voice died off, and he looked up at the man upon hearing the breathy laugh. His eyebrows furrowed. Didn't Kenma see he was trying his best? All he wanted was to make Kenma feel good, but he couldn't even verbalize it around the gun. 

Kenma's face grew stony as the kneeling man became silent once again. One hand snaked into the black hair and grabbed it painfully by the roots. The gun pushed in further, passing the back of his tongue, making Kuroo gag and choke around it. His breathing was short as he tried to draw in what air he could around the barrel. 

"You just want to make me feel good, don't you, Kuroo-San?"

Kuroo moaned and did his best to nod with the tight grip in his hair.

"Suck," Kenma ordered plainly, releasing his hold on Kuroo's hair. "Pretend it's my cock, and maybe if you're good enough, I'll let you have the real thing."

Kenma's eyes darkened, and he allowed Kuroo to pull back slightly, keeping the muzzle end of the gun in his mouth. The kneeling man panted heavily for a moment, catching his breath before pulling off completely. Kenma's arm tensed, ready to backhand Kuroo, but he was pleasantly surprised when the other man placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the front of the gun. 

Kenma straightened and leaned back against the chair, gun arm outstretched to give Kuroo full access. He watched with hooded eyes as Kuroo licked around the barrel, sucking the tip into his mouth every now and then, before releasing and going back to laving his tongue around the metal.

Kenma glanced downward, watching Kuroo with an amused glint in his eyes. He loved how desperate the other man always got for his cock. There was nothing quite like watching a strong, powerful man like Kuroo submit and kneel before him. 

His cock throbbed within the confines of his slacks as Kuroo began to take the gun deeper into his mouth. Choking himself on it with every bob of his head. Spit began to drip around the corners of his mouth, but he did nothing to wipe it off. Kenma had trained him better than that. His eyes began to water when Kenma decided to give the gun a small push, forcing it against the back of Kuroo's throat. He gagged loudly but didn't make any moves to lift off. He stayed still, allowing Kenma to fuck the gun in and out of his mouth as he pleased. 

When the gun pulled out of Kuroo's mouth, a line of spit connected between his lips and the barrel. He looked like a proper mess. His eyes were laced with unshed tears, lips a cherry-red and slick with spit. The moment the gun left his mouth, Kuroo immediately leaned forward to take it again, eager to show Kenma how good he could be, but it moved out of reach.

"That's enough," was all that needed to be said for Kuroo to immediately stop. The handgun was placed off to the side of the desk, just within reach should he need it again.

Kenma got off the chair and walked around behind Kuroo. With the click of a switchblade, Kuroo's hands were free from their restraints, not that he would use them without Kenma's permission. 

Kuroo's jacket was pulled off, and the taller man watched on, captivated, as Kenma knelt; Slowly and methodically beginning to unbutton Kuroo's dress-shirt. Kuroo wanted nothing more than for him to just rip it off, but Kenma would hand his ass to him if he damaged an $800 shirt. So instead, he waited patiently. 

Deft fingers pulled the buttons through the holes one by one, brushing against Kuroo's chest. He knew exactly how dangerous those fingers were, and the thought sent a shudder through him. The shirt was removed, folded, and put to the side. Kenma's palms rubbed up and down Kuroo's bare chest, hands curled so that his nails caught over his nipples, just on the right side of painful.

Kuroo pushed his chest out, silently begging for more, but Kenma's hands had already moved down to his pants, undoing the button and slowly sliding down the zipper. 

"Stand."

Kuroo almost tripped over his feet in trying to obey. He stood up to his full height, allowing Kenma to pull down both his slack and his briefs. His cock sprung out, fully hard and already leaking precum. Kenma's tongue darted out of his mouth. He licked the tip of Kuroo's cock, making the man choke on his own air as he finally got a taste of the pleasure he had been searching for all evening. His hips jerked forward, searching for more of the soft tongue, but there was nothing.

"Ah—Stay still," Kenma cooed, the shadow of a mocking smile on his lips.

Two fingers tapped his ankle, telling Kuroo to raise his foot, and then the other one. He looked down at Kenma, who knelt below him. Despite physically towering over the shorter man, Kenma on his knees was in no way a show of submission. In fact, he often did it on purpose to prove a point: Even if kneeling before Kuroo, Kenma was undoubtedly the one in charge.

Kenma's thumbs rubbed Kuroo's hip bones for a moment before moving to his thighs and raking his nails harshly down the sides. Kuroo gasped at the pain, and his cock bobbed, begging for any sort of touch. Kenma, obviously, paid it no mind. Instead, helping Kuroo to remove his footwear. 

By the time Kenma stood back up, Kuroo was completely nude, save for the collar around his neck. They stood facing each other, Kuroo an entire head taller than the other man. A sharp tug downwards on the leash and Kuroo dropped to his knees before Kenma, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against the soft material of his slacks. 

Kenma turned to the desk, carefully moving the paperwork to the side, as not to damage it, and hopped onto the cherry-wood. He pulled on the leash once again, making Kuroo kneel patiently between his knees. His fingers moved to the button on his pants. He undid it carefully before sliding the zipper down. Kenma shuffled on the edge desk where he was perched before finally managing to push down his pants, along with his briefs, down to his ankles.

With a quick tug on the leash, he pulled Kuroo closer forward to kneel in between his legs, so his mouth was at the perfect height, level with Kenma's cock. There was a silver glint between Kenma's cheeks, and Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath. _He was wearing a plug. This whole time he had been wearing a plug._ The man sitting on the desk just raised an eyebrow and ran his fingers through Kuroo's hair.

"Kenma, you—"

"Prove you deserve to fuck me, Kuroo-San," Kenma said softly, gently scratching his fingernails up and down the back of Kuroo's neck. "If you're good, I'll let you take me over this desk."

Kuroo swallowed thickly and nodded. He placed one hand on Kenma's thigh while the other reached up to grab his cock. It was quickly swatted away, though, with a simple explanation of, "No hands."

Kuroo's cock twitched, leaking precum steadily. He was painfully hard, but he paid barely any mind to it. All of his focus was on Kenma and making him feel good. Kuroo wrapped both hands around the backs of Kenma's calves and leaned in to nuzzle his cock. He pressed soft kisses up and down the length, looking up at Kenma reverently as he worshipped his cock. Moving up to the head, Kuroo made soft kitten-like licks, lapping up the dripping precum. 

Kuroo pulled back for a moment, puffing hot air onto Kenma's cock before trailing the tip of his tongue down the underside. He placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the base of Kenma's cock. His tongue laved the skin of Kenma's balls, sucking them gently into his mouth. Precum got all over his face and hair from his position, but he didn't care. Pleasuring Kenma was his only thought right now.

"Kuro," Kenma breathed, breaking the kneeling man out of his trance by gripping his chin and lifting his head up. The feeling of Kuroo's lips on his cock was intoxicating, and despite only receiving light touches up to this point, Kenma felt himself already being pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Stop teasing already."

Kuroo obeyed wordlessly. His lips closed over the head of Kenma's cock and suckled gently, making the younger man buck his hips up in search of more. Kuroo obliged happily and took him deeper. He bobbed his head up and down, slowly pushing himself to take the next inch into his mouth. He kept his lips wrapped carefully around his teeth, being cautious not to hurt his lover in any way. 

Kenma, feeling impatient, decided Kuroo was taking too long. His long fingers raked through Kuroo's hair once before settling at the base of his skull, just sitting there. The next time Kuroo pulled off for air, Kenma's grip tightened and pushed, forcing Kuroo all the way down. He sputtered and gagged lightly, making Kenma moan as Kuroo's throat contracted deliciously around his cock. 

Kuroo stayed still for a moment, trying to calm himself enough to not gag. Then, he pulled against Kenma's grip, trying to lift off for air. In response, Kenma smiled down at Kuroo and forced his head further until his nose was pressed against the wiry hairs at the base of Kenma's cock. Kuroo's hands tightened around Kenma's calves, and he gagged, struggling for air around the cock hitting the back of his throat. Despite all the training Kenma put him through, Kuroo still had trouble with the last inch or two.

“You can do it, Kuroo-San. Calm down and breath through your nose," Kenma ordered. "I know you can do it for me. You want to be good, don't you?"

Kuroo let out a muffled whimper around the cock, his eyes bleary with unshed tears. But he did as Kenma ordered. He forced his throat to relax and began to take shallow breaths through his nose. It was barely enough to sustain him, though, and soon enough, black spots began to dance across his vision, and his heart started to pound in his chest. Kuroo's hands loosened their grip, barely having the strength to hold on anymore. His chest burned, but the feeling of lightheadedness from this was like nothing else. His jaw slackened, and Kuroo felt himself on the cusp of passing out. But before anything could happen, Kenma pulled him off his cock.

The feeling of the air rushing back to his lungs was like heaven. His hands fell away completely, and he rested his forehead against Kenma's thigh as he caught his breath. Kenma petted his hair gently, brushing the matted strands away from his forehead. His heart began to slow to an average pace as he tried to take long, even breaths to school himself. 

Kuroo's entire body was on edge. Having his breath stolen like that always pushed him closer than any touches to his cock ever could. It was the power exchange that exhilarated him. The knowledge that Kenma held his entire life in his hands but would always pull back when Kuroo was on the verge of _too much_.

Kenma always got a rush from playing around with Kuroo in this way. For Kuroo to allow him to control something as vital to his body as breathing, it was a feeling like no other. The trust Kuroo put in him—Kenma could never imagine being this close to another person. 

"You're doing so well, Kuro," Kenma whispered lovingly, brushing his thumb along Kuroo's cheekbone. "You did such a good job taking my cock. Can you tell me your color?"

"Y-yellow," Kuroo breathed, his voice cracking slightly. He pushed his head further into Kenma's bare thigh, muffling his voice. "I just need some water, Kitten. I'll be fine."

Kenma nodded silently and reached over to a side drawer, pulling out a water bottle which they kept stashed there. He twisted the cap open with a click and placed a hand on Kuroo's cheek to tilt his face upwards. The bottle was put to his lips, letting Kuroo take several small sips. 

"More?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo nodded in response and allowed Kenma to pour water into his mouth once again. It was cool going down his throat. He was so thankful Kenma was observant enough to know precisely when he needed a break. Kenma closed the water bottle and put it back in the drawer, shutting it. 

"What's your color, Kuro?"

Kuroo took several measured breaths before responding, "Green."

Kenma smiled, his eyes cat-like and gleaming. All it took was one tug on the leash which Kenma still held, and Kuroo was back to his laser-sharp focus on the younger man. His erection hadn't flagged at all during the short pause they took.

"You did such a good job, Kuroo-San," Kenma praised. "Would you like your reward now?"

Kuroo's eyes widened, and he nodded spiritedly. _He was going to make Kenma feel so good_. Kenma tugged on the leash, motioning for Kuroo to stand up. His knees were weak from how long he had been kneeling, but he steadied himself on the desk for a moment before straightening up to his full height. He towered over Kenma in stature only. It felt as though Kenma, holding his leash, was twice as tall as Kuroo at that moment. 

The blond reached blindly around the desk, keeping his eyes on Kuroo, as he searched for the small tube of lube he left there. He managed to grab it before it rolled off the desk and handed it to Kuroo, who accepted it with shaking hands. 

"Take out the plug and make sure I'm properly stretched," he ordered and reclined backward, keeping himself propped up on one elbow. 

Taking the initiative, Kuroo worked Kenma's legs out of the pants, still caught around his ankles, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Kenma let his left leg remain dangling over the edge of the desk, but placed the other one right in the center of Kuroo's chest. Kuroo didn't move. He would happily lower himself to being nothing more than a footrest for Kenma. He could step all over Kuroo with blood-covered boots after a mission, but that wasn't what either of them wanted right now. 

Kenma hooked his leg over Kuroo's shoulder, forcing him to bend to accommodate the shorter length. Kuroo took it all in stride, happily taking the uncomfort to please Kenma. The blond man propped his left foot up on the edge of the desk, spreading himself for Kuroo. 

He could see more of the plug now with this new position granting him freer access. Kuroo gently dragged his fingernails along the inside of Kenma's thighs, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. He opened the miniature tube and poured a small amount onto the base of the chrome plug. He twisted it around, making Kenma's rim slick enough to take out the plug easily. Kenma hummed a pleased breath, allowing himself to simply feel the sensations Kuroo was giving him.

He didn't remove the plug right away. Instead, he teased Kenma with the stretch. Kuroo pulled the plug out a couple centimeters before letting go and allowing it to sink back inside. He did this several times, pulling it out farther and letting it sit at the widest point before pushing it back in. 

Kenma's soft moans echoed through the room when Kuroo pushed the plug in deeper, just far enough to brush across his prostate. He shuddered and pushed his ass back against the hand holding the plug, trying to get it deeper and becoming frustrated when it didn't hit the right spot. His eyes, which had fluttered shut at some point, opened again. He yanked on the leash before hissing impatiently, "If you don't get inside me soon, I'll take care of myself and ice your cock till it goes down. Stretch me quickly, and fucking fuck me, Kuro."

Kuroo gulped and obeyed instantly, carefully working the plug out of Kenma's ass. He dropped it off to the side somewhere—They could worry about it later. Right now, all that mattered was fucking Kenma. 

Kuroo poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to try and warm it up. He moved quickly, not wanting to incur any of Kenma's wrath. The pads of his fingers pressed against Kenma's hole, lightly spreading the lube around his rim around before sinking in completely. He was already stretched from the plug, so starting out with two wasn't an issue. 

Kenma let out soft moans with every pump of Kuroo's fingers. He let his head fall back against the wood with a thump, and he lay there on the desk, merely allowing the sensations to wash over him. 

Kuroo's clever fingers worked expertly to stretch Kenma. He took them out for a moment to apply more lube and carefully pushed in a third finger beside the first, too. Kenma moaned at the stretch, slightly larger than the plug he had worn all evening. Then Kuroo crooked his fingers in just the right position, and Kenma's entire body jerked as though it had been electrocuted. Kuroo's mouth watered at the beautiful view, and he did it again. And again. And again. 

Kenma's cock was leaking profusely, the precum collecting in a small pool by his naval. His lithe frame shook, and his moans were loud enough that Kuroo was sure people outside his office could hear them. Not that he cared. He wanted them all to know that Kenma belonged to him, and vice-versa. Kenma was the only one who would ever be able to see him like this—Broken down and desperate to please.

Between his shivers, Kenma managed to get a good grip on Kuroo's leash. He yanked it. **Hard**.

Kuroo's breath shorted, and he was forcibly pulled down until he was nose to nose with Kenma. He shortened the leash, wrapping it around his hand several times until it was barely a foot in length. Then the man lying on the desk leaned up, moving closer to Kuroo's ear. Ever so softly, he whispered, "If you're not inside me in the next ten seconds, I'll switch out the next shipment of guns with copies of Animal Crossing and leave you to deal with the paperwork. Alone." 

Kuroo barked out a short laugh. Knowing Kenma was dead-serious, he took his fingers out and quickly drizzled more lube onto them. He hissed as he took his sensitive cock into his hand, spreading the lube over until he was slick. He let the tube drop, uncaring of where it ended up. All he knew was that he needed to get inside Kenma. 

Dizzy with lust, he pressed the tip of his cock against Kenma's rim and **pushed**. Kenma's mouth dropped open as he got precisely what he had asked for. Kuroo's cock inched in slowly, pulling out for a moment and then sinking back into the soft heat. 

"Fuck me," Kenma sighed breathily, tugging at Kuroo's leash. He slowly pushed in further, not wanting to hurt Kenma, but the younger man was having none of it.

"I said, fuck me," Kenma breathed harshly, and with that, he hooked his ankles around Kuroo's waist and pulled, forcing the man's cock all the way in. Kenma's mouth dropped open, and his eyes rolled back into his head, his entire body jerking as though he had been shocked.

Kuroo dropped forward onto his forearms, caging Kenma between them. Their foreheads were pressed together, and all they could do was pant heavily into each other. Kuroo didn't move for several moments, but Kenma understood and allowed him the respite. He was so worked up that the slightest movement would have been enough to make him come. 

Kuroo tucked his head into the crook of Kenma's neck, letting out a shuddering breath. And with that, he began to move. Neither of them were going to last long with how worked up they both were, but Kuroo was determined to make Kenma come first. 

He rocked his hips back and forth, changing his angle ever so slightly, looking for the way to make Kenma feel insurmountable pleasure. Sloppy, wet kisses were pressed against Kenma's neck as Kuroo trailed his lips down to the other man's collar bones. Uncaring of the shirt's price, his strong arms ripped the top half of the buttons open, making them clatter onto the floor. Neither one of them could care less, though, as they were both preoccupied with the feeling of Kuroo's cock inside Kenma. 

With his upper torso now exposed, Kuroo could see the rise and fall of Kenma's chest as he panted and gasped with every thrust. Then Kuroo rolled his hips up into Kenma, and the younger man _keened_ as the cock inside him finally dragged over his prostate. Cries and broken moans were all that escaped him. He could no longer give orders, but that didn't mean his previous ones didn't stand. Kuroo had a job to do, and he would prove he could be good whether or not Kenma was lucid enough to realize it.

Kuroo tilted his head down over Kenma's chest and took one of the pink, rosy nipples into his mouth. Kenma writhed below him, his hips jerking with every one of Kuroo's perfectly timed thrusts. His cock dragged over the Blonde's prostate deliciously. The feeling of Kuroo's mouth on his nipples was almost too much. He was so close. A hand on his cock was all he needed.

"K-Kuro," Kenma stuttered, tugging weakly at the leash. He was so beautiful in the throes of pleasure like this. Kuroo loved watching the man fall apart beneath him. It was a non-verbal form of praise he lived for, telling him he was doing good. It was Kuroo's job to make Kenma come. His pleasure always came second when they played, and he would be damned if he disobeyed and came early. If Kenma could not stay aware enough to monitor him, Kuroo would have to be careful on his own. 

Knowing what he had to do, Kuroo placed a hand on Kenma's cock. The other man twitched, almost violently, at the sudden tightness around him. Kuroo began to fist his length, timing it perfectly with every thrust inside. In the end, all it took were sharp teeth grazing over one of his nipples in addition to every other sensation Kuroo provided. 

Kenma was beautiful in the way he fell apart below Kuroo. He went silent, voice catching in his throat when he came, his body strung tight like a violin bow. Ropes of cum landed all over his soft tummy and dripped onto Kuroo's hand. 

It was so hard for Kuroo to stay strong. The way Kenma tightened around his cock when he came was almost enough to push Kuroo over the edge himself. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he forced himself to hold back. It was about Kenma. Until his partner was completely finished, he wasn't allowed to come. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kenma's choked moans turned soft and breathy, and his body twitched softly from the aftershocks of his orgasm. His hand pawed limply at Kuroo's, trying to push it off his cock. Kuroo obeyed instantly, and seeing Kenma had finally finished, he began to beg.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Kuroo sobbed dryly, his head buried in Kenma's chest. "Ah—Fuck! Kitten, please say I can come. Please."

Kenma ran his fingers through Kuroo's hair, trying to soothe him as best he could.

"Y-yea," he whispered, all worn out and his body nearing the edge of overstimulation. "You've been so good, Kuro. You can come now."

Chest to chest with Kenma, Kuroo finally allowed himself to give in to the pleasure he had been holding back all evening. His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, making him gasp and choke as his hips stuttered through the pleasure. Kenma's heat was so tight around him, and finally getting to come inside him was a reward worth waiting for. Bright lights danced across his vision. His nails dug into the desk, leaving marks that would stay there for years to come. 

When it finally subsided, it was all he could do not to fall over onto the worn-out body beneath him. Kuroo's face stayed buried in Kenma's chest, and he did his best to match his breathing to its rise and fall. After several moments, he stood up shakily and pulled out of Kenma. He grabbed several wet wipes from the package in one of his drawers to wipe off his cock, and then pushed Kenma's legs apart to clean him off as well.

Kenma protested lazily, too sensitive for anything more than light touches. Kuroo wiped clean the cum leaking out of his hole and prodded gently with two fingers, searching for any tears or injuries. When he deemed Kenma healthy, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. 

"Shower. Now," Kenma mumbled, voice crackly from overuse. "I feel gross, Kuro."

Kuroo leaned up and quirked an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his lips. 

"How about I lick you out, Kitten. Promise I'll be good for you," he said coyly. 

Kenma gave him a half-lidded, dead-pan stare, and Kuroo raised his hands in innocence, a wide grin breaking out across his face.

"Come on, Kenma. Let's go shower."

Kenma groaned in response and tried to sit up before flopping back onto the desk.

"Kuro, I'm tired," he complained dryly. His eyes were half shut, and his breathing was even. It was clear to Kuroo just how tired he was. He didn't even have the energy to argue about the expensive shirt which Kuroo had ripped earlier. "Body doesn't work. Carry me."

Kuroo smiled fondly at the scene in front of him. Kenma always took such good care of him when they played; It was only right he returned the favor. He loved pampering and helping Kenma clean up after scenes. It was his way of destressing after the high levels of intensity they had both just been through.

"Shower, then nap," Kuroo decided, effortlessly picking up Kenma—who grumbled at having to move at all—from off of the table and walked over to the bathroom with him in his arms. He turned on the water to fill the tub and began to help Kenma take off his ripped shirt, shoes, and socks. 

Kenma walked through the motions, half asleep, with Kuroo helping him wash off in the shower. By the time they were clean, the water in the tub had filled up, and Kuroo managed to drag Kenma inside. He had the younger man lean back against his chest in the lavender-scented water. They soaked for a while, neither one needing to say a word to convey their emotions. 

And if Kenma happened to fall asleep in Kuroo's arms in the middle of his hair being washed, it was okay because he had Kuroo there with him. Kuroo, who would never let him drown in the water. Kuroo, who would take him from the bath and dry him off with the fluffiest towel the world had to offer. Kuroo, who would dress him in a pair of silk boxers and tuck him into bed before laying down with him and wrapping the man tightly in his arms. 

They would both wake up the next morning, sore in the best way possible. But right now, all they needed was to feel each other's warmth as they fell asleep—Kuroo whispering soft nothings into Kenma's ear as they both finally dozed off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about the aftercare so I don't get anyone commenting that Kenma should be the one taking care of Kuroo. Aftercare exists in _many _different forms. Some people like cuddling, some people need affirmation, some like to watch a movie, some hate being touched alltogether and need time alone. In addition, DOMS NEED AFTERCARE TOO.__
> 
> __I'm tired of people making it seem like it's exclusively the Dom's job to take care of their submissive. Because, no. It's a power exchange which goes both ways. They both have to take care of each other. Kuroo's form of aftercare in this is taking care of Kenma, who as we know, gets tired very easily. He finds it meditative and therapeutic, in a way, to be able to take care of Kenma in every form possible (be it pleasure or aftercare). This is is their aftercare routine and it is not one size fits all. If you're going to scene, please talk with your partner and find out what works for you._ _
> 
> __Anyways, sorry for the rant lmao. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or a kudos if you did! I would say "have a good day," like I normally do, but it's 12:55am, so have a good night lmfao._ _


End file.
